Angel Food Cake
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: AU. Fallen angel Raito is just trying to get something to eat thanks to his newly found human food cravings. Unfortunately, he can’t remember what he likes. L tries to help out, but ends up doing more. LxRaito. Lemon. One-Shot.


Title: Angel Food Cake

Rating: M

Categories: Romance/Humor

Pairing: L x Raito

Warning(s): Yaoi, AU, Lemon and Lime. Heaven and God depicted differently than religions. 

Summary: AU. Fallen angel Raito is just trying to get something to eat thanks to his newly found human food cravings. Unfortunately, he can't remember what he likes. L tries to help out, but ends up doing more. LxRaito. One-Shot. For Kit.

* * *

- 

-

-

_"Is it really such a crime  
for an angel to speak his mind?  
In time I'll try to shed some light."_

-Almost Human, by Voltaire

-

-

-

"_You will be sent to earth, and there you will gain humility. You will see how lucky you are to be an angel."_

Eyes snapping open, Raito awoke with a start. He lay on a bed, in an unfamiliar room; plain and full of dull, beige tones. There was a window on the far side of the room, with a piece of paper sticking to it -an obvious message left for him. He was on his stomach, and he ached all over as if the term 'fallen angel' was actually literal. Bracing his hands on the mattress, he sat up, yawning and lifting his arms up briefly.

He pulled himself into seiza subconsciously and look around more thoroughly. There was nothing special about the room, except for that it was so very _human. _There was a coffee maker; completely useless to an angel, for they didn't need to sleep, a microwave and refrigerator; also unneeded, for angels didn't need to eat. He put a hand to his neck, turning it a bit, and it throbbed slightly.

He stood up, his feet meeting a plush, warm carpet, and stretched his wings -

His wings!

Giving them an experimental flap, and leaving the ground for a brief second, Raito delighted in the fact that he could still fly if he so choose -that meant he was not damned to be a human again just yet. He folded his wings against his back firmly until they melded in against his skin so perfectly that it only added a quarter of an inch of thickness of his body.

A shiver racked through him and he wondered what this strange sensation was.

And he realized he was _cold. _He was standing stark naked in the middle of a room and, in heaven, the temperature was regulated to whatever each angel preferred. He shook himself and walked toward the curtains where the paper lay. Snatching it off, stuck there by some unknown force (proving it was from an angel and not a human) he started to read. In Japanese, he noticed, another reminder of his surroundings, for Angels had no need for language.

Raito Yagami,

We hope you're enjoying your stay so far. Do not forget that, in earth, though you have kept your wings, you are susceptible to human needs. You will need to sleep, eat, drink, breathe, bathe and relieve yourself. There is a credit card for you on the desk and an outfit for you in the closet.

Remember that this is only on a trial basis. For now. You will admit to what you truly want to be.

Respectably,

Mogi

P.S. Look out the window.

Mogi was one of the court force in heaven, along with Aizawa, Matsuda and Raito's own father, Soichiro. They were others as well, higher ups that no one knew by name. The decision had been nearly unanimous to give Raito this trial period, except for his father and Matsuda.

Humans didn't want to die, but if they were allowed into heaven, then they sure as hell didn't want to go _back _to being in the human world. It was like being demoted.

Raito had been arrogant. He admitted it. He didn't feel like he should bow down to some God that, as a human, he'd never even believed in. A God that refused to show his face, reveal his voice to any angel that was not in his inner circle. Raito had claimed that being an angel was no better than being a human, if the man they were supposed to 'worship' was just as enigmatic to them as he was to the mortals.

Crumpling the paper up and throwing it into the trash can (which he had to look for), he rubbed his arms slightly, soothing the Goosebumps that were foreign to his skin, and then pulled the curtains open.

Buildings rolled out in front of him, a sliver of the sun peaking between two tall buildings, the ray shining over the other buildings and making quite a few shadows. It was actually quite nice, a sight Raito hadn't seen in he didn't know how many years. Tokyo rolled out in front of him for miles, the narrow streets and skyscrapers everywhere.

Look out the window. What was that supposed to do to him? Was it supposed to _surprise him? _As if it hadn't sunken in until he'd seen the buildings?

Raito scoffed. He sat back down on the bed. Then his stomach growled, so he stood up again. Damn human needs. He was _hungry. _He hadn't eaten it decades -he could barely remember how to act at a restaurant. He went to the closet, found black socks, black shoes, black slacks, a button up long-sleeved white shirt and a black coat jacket. He dressed and then looked in the mirror to make sure his wings were covered.

They were. Without the coat it wouldn't work, but thankfully the angels had thought of that.

Grabbing the credit card, Raito placed it in the inside coat pocket before leaving the room. When he entered the hallway it was obvious that he was in a hotel. He couldn't remember exactly why, but hotels grossed him out. He exited as quickly as possible, constantly conscience of the new experiences around him. Well, not technically new, because before he'd died he'd felt them as well, but things such as cold and hunger were alien to him.

Many people were looking at him. He didn't even know why. Perhaps they could tell he had wings…? No, no, that was preposterous, his mind quickly deduced. They weren't strange looks, they were…oddly approving, but it still was unnerving, so much so that he ducked into a quaint little shop, with few people inside. Only about a dozen or so, and compared to the tens of thousands outside, Raito felt more comfortable in his own skin among the small population.

It was a food place, Raito rapidly noticed, smelling it before he saw it. It was a strong, sweet scent that he almost hadn't recognized. He wasn't sure why he remembered it at all…perhaps his human instinct were kicking in?

The interior of the small restaurant were booths and round tables, and the windows were large, allowing the people inside to look out at the world. Raito also didn't understand that; they were inside for a reason, weren't they? Why would they need to be able to look outside when they would walk back into it soon anyways? Raito shook his head and started over to the counter.

He didn't understand humans anymore. It was a faint memory, but he recalled being one of them, sitting in shops like these, drinking something hot and brown and looking out the windows that he was now condemning. Once he'd already looked at everything in the dining area there was to look at, Raito let his eyes wander to the people.

Many of them were staring at him again. Most of them of the female sex. What was it? Surely he didn't have something on his face? He had just lifted his hand to his cheek to check just that when a voice interrupted his musings.

"Hello, what can I get you today, sir?" said a high-pitched, almost screeching noise.

Raito nearly winced at the sound, unused to that as well. In heaven there was no need for such excited voices, for everyone had eternity. So in contrast to the rumble of life on the outside, this loud shriek was most grating on his eardrums.

"Hello," Raito responded. He _did _remember that it was customary to respond to a greeting. The girl -a tiny thing, who's face was red for some reason -grinned up at him.

"What would you like?" she repeated happily, and Raito blinked. Then he looked at the large menu over head, full of words that he could read but had little meaning to him.

Grande. No idea. _Tall_. What did _that _have to do with food? _Angel food cake_. Angels didn't need food, and therefore there being cake for them was superfluous. Raito could attest to that. _Chocolate_. Sound familiar, but still no. _Strawberry_. Berry was a food, but wasn't a straw something that you drank through? What in the _world _did those two things have in common? 

Raito blinked again.

"Sir?" the girl asked again. Raito looked at her briefly and saw her smile fading a bit. Was it wrong that he wasn't too sad about it? It was almost annoying.

Raito looked back the menu. _Coffee_. That sounded right, and seemed to fit in with the little he remembered about restaurants. But he was fairly sure it was a drink, and therefore wasn't a food, and he was more than just thirsty. _Mocha_. Again, no idea. _Red velvet cake_? That…velvet was clothes, though, wasn't it? A fabric? As far as Raito knew, clothes weren't edible.

What sort of restaurant was this? Was _it _strange? Or did humans all eat things like this? Or was _he _simply the outcast here? Another quick glance at the girl and he noticed she was getting nervous. Raito was naive about the customs of humans, but he did know when someone was looking at him like an idiot.

"Umm…..sir?" the girl said, yet again, and Raito felt like smacking her. What a very un-angel-like thing to want to do, Raito thought, glaring upwards, hoping God, Mogi or someone else up there saw his misery. "What is it…that -erm -you want?"

Raito seriously wondered why such an imbecile was allowed to work here. If he knew what he wanted, he obviously would have _ordered _it by now, wouldn't he?

"I don't know," Raito controlled himself, looking back at the menu. "I'm not sure what I like."

Well, maybe if he was truthful, at least partly, then she'd actually help him instead of looking at him like he was retarded.

"You don't….know…?" she replied, putting her hands up to her mouth and looked around to the left and right, "How can you not…know what you like to _eat?_"

"I -" Raito started.

"Get him one of everything," someone interrupted, making Raito pause and turned toward the owner of the voice.

"Uhhhm….Ryuuzaki-san?" said the girl, eyes darting between Raito and the intruder. Raito looked the human up and down, and determined that he was not the average human.

Humans generally liked to appear neat in public, putting on nice clothes, or a the very least combing their hair. This man wore baggy, worn out clothing, generic at best and his hair didn't seemed to had been brushed in days -if ever. He also had horrible posture, something angels rarely had to deal with. Gravity was null in heaven, and unnecessary, therefore it did not weigh on a person's spine.

"Anko-san, please get him one of everything," said the person who the girl had called Ryuuzakisan. Raito thought it through in his mind, and remembered that honoraries were a custom in Japan, calculated that and figured out the true name; Ryuuzaki. 'San' was formal, respectful, commonly used for acquaintances. Raito would have to remember than, lest he accidentally be rude.

"But -um -what about -?"

"I will be paying," Ryuuzaki informed her, and his eyes peered into Raito's with interest. Raito raised an eyebrow slightly and then shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, I can pay for it," he informed the young human female, who looked thoroughly confused. Ryuuzaki seemed slightly surprised.

"I must insist, as it was my idea, and I only suggested it under the assumption I was paying," he told Raito, who shrugged slightly.

"I thank you for your offer, but I can afford it." He had a divine credit card, after all, which was meant to last him as long as it took for him to return to heaven. It was unlimited.

"All of it?" the deep voice of the strange human asked.

"Yes," Raito nodded, "I'm fine financially, it's just the…technical things I have a problem with…"

"Yeah…" muttered the girl behind him, and Raito chose not the shoot her a glare. Ryuuzaki turned his eyes (which, Raito thought, couldn't be normal even by human standards) to the girl and said.

"When I first came here I ordered one of everything as well, unsure of what I would like the most out of your selection," Ryuuzaki informed her, "I'm sure that this man in just in a similar condition. Am I right…?"

"Yagami Raito," Raito offered, and then nodded, using the excuse to his advantage, "That's correct."

The girl seemed to relax somewhat, "Okay then…so one of everything? So who's going to pay -?

"I am," Raito and the man names Ryuuzaki replied unanimously. They looked at each other.

"I must insist, Yagami-san."

"I can pay for it, Ryuuzaki-san."

"It's really no trouble, Yagami-san."

"I'm sure it's not, Ryuuzaki-san, nonetheless it is my food and I feel that it is unreasonable to expect someone else to pay for it," Raito continued to argue.

"Ah, I see," Ryuuzaki nodded, "That _would _be unreasonable, and since you obviously don't expect it, there isn't a problem, is there, Yagami-san?"

Raito's brow furrowed, "That's faulty logic, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Perhaps," Ryuuzaki answered, "In spite of that, I am paying."

"You are not," Raito disputed, and even he admitted it was a slightly childish argument, "If you pay for it, then I will only give you the amount it costs directly afterwards, in cash."

"That would defeat the purpose, Yagami-san," Ryuuzaki pointed out.

"Then we agree," Raito smirked, pulling out his card from his pocket, "I'm paying for it."

Ryuuzaki snatched the card out of Raito's hand and pulled out his own, handing it to the counter-girl. It was not in Raito's nature to loose, especially not to a human, and so he jerked Ryuuzaki's card from the long, pale fingers. With each other's credit cards as hostages, they glowered at each other. Raito decided then that, yes, this man's eyes were not regular. The deep black eyes, dull and dark, were unlike any eyes Raito had ever encountered on a human.

Not that he was exactly an expert on humans.

"This is getting nowhere, Ryuuzaki-san," Raito stated, clutching the thick slip of plastic tightly in as Ryuuzaki and his slick movements attempted to take it away from him.

"I concur, Yagami-san," Ryuuzaki agreed easily, holding the card in an infuriatingly loose way, with only his thumb and index finger supporting it. And despite the flawed grip, Raito was fairly certain he would not be able to retrieve the card.

"So let me pay," Raito said simply.

"Ditto, Yagami-san."

"What is _with _you?" Raito demanded, "You're a complete stranger! I refuse to be in debt to you!"

"Ah -is that all?" Ryuuzaki cocked his head to the side, "Of course I'm not doing it for free. All I wish in return is for Yagami-san to sit at my table."

Raito was taken aback, but barely twitched in surprise, "And _why _would you want me to do that?"

"Perhaps Yagami-san should agree, and then he will find out," Ryuuzaki replied, and Raito gritted his teeth. Humans.

"Why don't I just pay for it and then I promise to sit with you?" Raito propositioned, and L shook his head, wiggling Raito's captive credit card.

"That will not do."

"Is it just the blackmail that appeals to you?" Raito inquired rhetorically, "Fine then -I'll pay for three quarters of it, and then I'll still be a little bit in debt to you."

"How about I pay for three quarters of it so that Yagami-san will feel better about being in debt to me?" came Ryuuzaki's answer.

"That's way too much," Raito shook his head, "Not acceptable."

"The same goes for me, Yagami-san," Ryuuzaki shifted, and for the first time, Raito noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes. He was pretty sure that was abnormal for humans too. "How about we both pay for half."

Raito considered it, "I still don't get why this is important to you, but….deal."

"Anko-san," Ryuuzaki handed her Raito's credit card and Raito followed suit. Raito ordered coffee as well, a bit proud of himself for knowing something. When she was done ringing it up, she informed them it would all be done in fifteen minutes or so, and Ryuuzaki led Raito to the table.

Raito noticed Ryuuzaki biting on his thumb, and the way he sat, with his knees pulled up to his chest, was that of no human -or angel, for that matter -he'd ever seen. He seemed calculating, and unapologetic, and almost as alien to the human world as Raito himself was. It was…sort of…refreshing. But also irritating; Raito had never fought over something so trivial before.

From what Raito had observed thus far, this was not typical human behavior. Therefore he concluded that Ryuuzaki was not the typical human.

"So," Raito started when Ryuuzaki failed to start a conversation and merely added more white cubes to his brown beverage. "Was there a particular reason you wanted me to sit with you?"

Raito wondered what it was Ryuuzaki was drinking; it was brown and a drink, but it was not coffee. And the tiny white cubes, they -they disappeared! Raito tried not to look shocked. It had to be some sort of chemical compound. Yes, yes, in fact Raito remembered it. Another white substance that was soluble -was this that same thing? Raito was pretty sure, so he wasn't going to risk embarrassment by asking.

"Mm," Ryuuzaki nodded in agreement, "I think both you and I know that the reason you didn't know what you wanted to eat wasn't because you hadn't decided. That was just my excuse for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki nodded once more, took a sip of the light brown drink and then continued, "For some reason, Yagami-san seemed to actually _not know. _This can only mean two things, that I can think of."

Raito simple cocked an eyebrow toward his hairline to prompt Ryuuzaki to continue.

"One, you have amnesia of some sort," Ryuuzaki nibbled on his thumb, "Or you are faking. But I find the former highly unlikely and then second…I see no profit for you, unless you simply like to be looked at like you're an idiot. And judging by the expression you gave Anko-san when she did so, I'd guess not."

"Hmm…." Raito nodded, "You're right, it's amnesia."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why's that?" Raito inquired, putting his elbow on the table and propping his chin up with the palm of his hand.

"Well, for one, you didn't seem to know what _anything _one the menu was…except for coffee," Ryuuzaki eyed the still untouched mug in front of Raito. "So that means you do know some things."

"I could have had coffee after my head injury."

"Ah, see, the very fact that you are speaking hypothetically proves my point," said Ryuuzaki, pointing a long finger at him. Raito frowned and the other continued, "Also, I see no hint of a head injury at all, and if it was truly that healed, then you would have eaten something between then and now, and therefore know at least a few types of food."

Raito paused. All right then, Ryuuzaki was smart. "Okay, it's not amnesia."

He saw the corners of his companion's lips quirk upward in a smug grin.

"That doesn't mean I'm inclined to tell you what it _is, _however," Raito informed him, and felt like smirking. So he did. Sometimes he felt like he was meant to be a human; angels were supposed to be humble and Raito…was not. "Was that the only reason? No, it cant be, there had to be a reason you were listening to the conversation in the first place."

"Indeed," Ryuuzaki looked up to the ceiling distantly, "What caught my attention what probably the same thing that caught everyone else's attention."

Raito remembered the stares, and thought now would be a good time to figure out was they were about.

"Which is…?"

The large eyes blinked and then rounded back on him. Raito continued looking at Ryuuzaki curiously, and the man's eyes fluttered back to him.

"You didn't notice everyone looking at you when you walked in?"

"Of course I did," Raito scoffed, "I don't have to be observant to notice all the gawking I'm receiving. It's been happening since -well, you don't need to know since when. I saw them stare, I just don't know why."

"You…" Ryuuzaki seemed to straighten up a little, in surprise Raito noticed. He was still hunched over, but he looked Raito directly in the eye now, "You really don't know…That's…well, that interesting."

Raito's eye twitched in frustration, "_What's _interesting? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, Yagami-san, everyone is looking at you because they find you attractive," Ryuuzaki elucidated, tapping his fingers on his knees, "And even the people that aren't attracted to you notice your presence."

"My presence," Raito parroted. So that's what that look was? Sexual interest? Appreciation for aesthetics…? Raito had never noticed it before, because in heaven beauty counted for naught, and so looks became unimportant…and yet Raito felt a swell of pride in his chest, a long forgotten satisfaction that he got when people envied his perfection.

"Yes," Ryuuzaki tilted his head to the side, "Did Yagami-san truly not know?"

"No," Raito admitted, shaking his head.

"I see…" Ryuuzaki said slowly, "Well, it's only right that Yagami-san know he is stunning."

That was…blunt. Raito looked at Ryuuzaki oddly, debating on whether or not he should say anything about the comment, because settling on, "I suppose so."

"Yagami-san has yet to drink his coffee," Ryuuzaki said, peering at Raito's full cup. It was an unspoken 'this proves my previous theory even more' and Raito picked up the glass and brought it to his lips.

Raito's nose wrinkled at the _astoundingly _bitter taste, and he had trouble not spitting it out. He heard Ryuuzaki chuckle softly, and he glared at him.

"Perhaps Raito-kun would like some sugar?" Ryuuzaki asked pushing the bowl of white cubes over to him, and Raito looked down at it.

Sugar.

So _that's _what it was called.

-

-

-

Raito liked to tell himself that the shop was close by, and therefore convenient, or that that coffee (with the right amount of cream and sugar) was really wonderful. He liked to deny the fact that he was going to the shop every day, at the same time, to talk with Ryuuzaki. The other man, however, expressed his appreciation for Raito's company. Said he was intelligent, and it was nice to talk to someone on his level.

The only person who could really appreciate his genius…was a human.

How utterly ironic. In heaven, even intellect was unneeded, for what was there to solve? Brains meant next to nothing, except, apparently, that it's flaws were saw more easily to intellectuals. Average people were content with getting anything they wanted, being an angel…but Raito was not similarly satisfied.

Intellect _was _important to him. How could he live in a place without appreciation for the mind without complaint? That wasn't logical…but then, that was the problem. Heaven _wasn't _logical, and Raito was, and so they clashed. Ryuuzaki, however, a human that matched him in intelligence…he _was _logical, he _was _interesting…

He was rather good company.

It took two weeks for 'Yagami-san' to drop to 'Yagami-kun', and it was a smooth transition since Raito didn't care one way or the other. It was a human code of courtesy, and while Raito followed it to avoid embarrassment, he didn't really believe in it. It was mundane, and so only a few days after meeting Ryuuzaki, when the man said that he wasn't from Japan, and could call him merely 'Ryuuzaki', Raito found himself slightly relieved.

Ryuuzaki was curious as to his apparent ignorance of the world around him, but didn't pry. When Raito asked him why he wasn't more forceful, Ryuuzaki had blinked and said he'd wanted to figure it out for himself. It was an admirable trait, Raito thought, and so he let him.

He wasn't sure what the consequences were, of a human figuring it out, but the chances of Ryuuzaki guessing he was a 'fallen' angel was low. Not_ a fallen angel, though, _Raito thought, wryly, _I'm just…on vacation. _

It took another sixteen days for 'Yagami-kun' to drop to 'Raito-kun', and by then they had met outside of the shop twice, once for a movie (Raito had shown interest in it, because he couldn't remember ever attending one, and Ryuuzaki had humored his interest) once for dinner at a place that had marvelous Red Velvet cake, which was Raito's favorite now that he knew that it wasn't clothing. Ryuuzaki had dropped him off at his hotel, in a limo -the car didn't mean much to him, but the humans around him seemed to think something of it.

Ryuuzaki had watched patiently, and amusedly, as Raito had taken a bite out of each of the sweets. Some were too sweet, and made Raito cringe. The one's he didn't eat, Ryuuzaki took care of for him, either consuming them directly after Raito abandoned them or getting them to go for later. Raito found that he enjoyed chocolate chip cookies second, after a tied sugar cookies and oatmeal raisin.

Ryuuzaki thought he was crazy; he liked chocolate with macadamia nuts. Raito found most chocolate things too sweet, but in cookies there was very little, and therefore just enough to be flavorful but not overwhelming. Raito only put two creams and two sugars in his coffee, and learned that the brown liquid Ryuuzaki drank was called 'tea'. He put in nine sugar cubes; Raito had tried it and disliked it greatly.

Today, Raito was walking to the shop again, and entered a few minutes early. Despite the time, Ryuuzaki was already in his seat -and had ordered Raito coffee and a piece of Red Velvet cake. He'd started doing that eight days before, for a reason Raito had yet to be able to fathom. Not that it bothered him, really, quite the opposite. In fact, the gesture cheered him up a bit, especially today.

He sat down at the table across from Ryuuzaki, started to reach across for the sugar and cream when he noticed that they'd already been added to the cup; the coffee was milky color as opposed to sharp brown.

Well that was new.

"Raito-kun is in a bad mood, today," Ryuuzaki pointed out, taking a sip of his Earl Grey tea. Raito also found that the way he held everything was peculiar, something he hadn't realized at first because of his inexperience with how humans held things.

"Not really bad, per se," Raito replied, taking a sip of his coffee. It was perfect. Ryuuzaki seemed to smile a little bit when he drank. "I'm just bored."

"Bored?" Ryuuzaki repeated, cocking his head, "Hm….that's right, you don't have a _job _do you?"

"No," Raito answered and then frowned, contemplating. "I don't think I could get one either."

"Why not?" Ryuuzaki inquired, "Raito-kun is very intelligent."

"Yes, well, that's one reason," Raito answered, somewhat sullenly, "I don't have…I mean, my identity, it's not…solid. A good job would need that. And a bad job would bore me even more _because _I'm so smart."

"Yes, that would be a problem," Ryuuzaki stated calmly, and Raito knew he was tucking the information in his mind, "Even I cannot find a 'Raito Yagami' anywhere…"

"You looked?" Raito asked, unsure of why he was so surprised. He'd done the same thing with Ryuuzaki, although it was slightly different, seeing as he only had a library computer and a first name to work with.

"Yes," Ryuuzaki nodded, "I've concluded that it is most likely an alias. Which is alright, since mine is as well."

Raito had figured it was. Oh well. A box at the corner of his eye caught his attention. A thin, long golden box with curvy writing. Ryuuzaki noticed his line of sight and nodded.

"That is for you."

"What is it?" Raito asked, taking the box and looking at it. _Chocolate. _What in the world…? Was this some sort of human custom he was unaware of?

"I am quite annoyed that you dislike chocolate so much," Ryuuzaki informed him simply, "You told me it is too sweet, so I took the liberty of buying to dark chocolate…"

"Hm…" Raito considered it, "And how much of it did you eat?

"I am disappointed that Raito-kun thinks I lack self control."

"You just don't like this type of chocolate, do you?"

"That is correct," L answered, "But hardly the point."

"There's actually a type of chocolate _you _don't like?" Raito feigned shock.

"I find it bitter…therefore I concluded that Raito-kun would enjoy it."

"Is that a backhanded compliment?"

"Ah- you noticed."

Raito snorted in response and opened the box, taking out a piece and popping it into his mouth. It was sugary and yet…bitter, as L had said, but not in the bad way the man's tone had implied. It tasted…really good. Ryuuzaki was staring at him from across the table.

"What?" Raito asked as he swallowed.

" Hmm…?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh….was I?" Ryuuzaki seemed to think on it, "I was just thinking about how Raito-kun seems to like it. It appears I did a good job."

"Yeah," Raito shot him a charming smile, "Thanks, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki was staring again. Did this have to do with him being 'good looking' again? Raito let his mouth relax as he wondered about this. Ryuuzaki had hinted that people found him attractive….he's called him 'stunning'. Was him smiling at Ryuuzaki…even _more _attractive?

"So…we were talking about Raito-kun being bored," L started, taking a sip of tea and looking down into the cup briefly, taking a breath, as then looking back at Raito less tensely. "Has he any idea what he would like to do?"

"We've already went over this," Raito answered, taking his own sip of coffee, "I can't get a job."

"If you were unrestrained by your inexperience, I mean," Ryuuzaki elucidated, "If you could get any job you wanted, what would it be?"

Raito hadn't exactly thought about it. He'd want something interesting, something where there was something to figure out. A doctor sounded interesting…but that was more human interaction than he desired. Ryuuzaki was the only human he'd been able to stand in his month-long stay on earth, and as tempting as it was to be some sort of Angel of Death (as cliché as that sounded) and it was true it would be interesting…it wasn't nearly as exciting as he would prefer.

But saving lives did sound tempting. He vaguely recalled his father being a judge or policeman of some sort, but he wasn't sure what kind, or how long ago it had been. That sounded…about right. Now there were cops and detectives and lawyers and judges…crimes to solve, malicious criminals to put away…now that he thought about it, it was like being a God, of a sort.

He would decide who was sent to jail and who was left free, just as God decided if sinners should go to hell or heaven. Contrary to what many humans believed, sins were not judged merely by the act of sinning, but the reason behind them too. Raito could personally attest to that.

"I…think…I'd like to be a sort of detective, perhaps," Raito replied slowly, "A police officer or…something. I'm not sure how things work but…without the restraints I have, I think that I'd like to do something like that."

Ryuuzaki blinked for a second, gazing at him with interest, before nodding, "I see."

Later on that night, at Raito's hotel, he was getting ready for bed. Sleep was an interesting things, as were dreams. He dreamt mostly of heaven, sometimes of Ryuuzaki, sometimes of his father. Sleep was fine while he was sleeping, but waking up was probably the most irritating thing Raito had experienced during his time in the human world. The transition from the dream world to the waking one, grogginess and the clumsiness that the tiredness caused...ugh.

Showering was another thing he'd gotten used to, and washing his hair. He liked his hair, and did his best to make it as soft and perfect as it always had been in heaven. Clothing was nice to look at, but sometimes itchy and strange on his skin. But it would do to walk around naked, especially with the appendages he had on his back. But everyday, when he got home, he stripped off his clothing and left it that way unless he was going outside.

There was a knock at the door. Raito blinked and sat up. He was watching the news, and it appeared that a detective named 'L' had just solved a serial murder case for Japan. He wanted to be that kind of person, he'd been thinking, one that solved cases and appeared on the news…The _knock, knock, knock _interrupted him, and he was surprised.

Maids came in during the times he was out to clean up, and when Raito ordered room service someone came to deliver it…but that was the extent of company to his room. Raito stood up, went to the door and looked through the peephole to see who was there.

"Ryuuzaki!?" he said, and saw the man bite on his thumb and nod. Raito opened the door a bit, the chain lock still connected; he was still naked. "What are you doing here?"

"Raito-kun should let me in if he really wants to know," Ryuuzaki responded, still nibbling his thumb.

"I'm not dressed," Raito replied.

"Of course, it is late, and Raito-kun would not be as presentable as usual," Ryuuzaki nodded, "But I am not asking you to go anywhere. I will just come in."

"No, Ryuuzaki, I'm not dressed at _all,_" Raito answered, and saw the man pause, looking at him more thoroughly and nothing the bear shoulder that could be seen from the view of the slightly open door.

"I see," the older man nodded, "I shall wait for Raito-kun to dress."

Raito sighed, "Alright, give me a minute."

He wore a thin black sweater and black slacks. Usually he wouldn't have worn so much black, but it was comfortable for just staying in, and the dark color hid his wings well. He opened the door and allowed Ryuuzaki in. The man slouched inside his room, looking around.

"I would have expected something bigger," Ryuuzaki confessed to him, and Raito looked around too; he hadn't really taken it into account. The angel counsel had put him in this room, therefore it seemed almost taboo to stay anywhere else…it seemed sort of silly, now that Raito thought of it.

"So why are you here?" Raito evaded answering.

"Does Raito-kun not want me to be here?"

"That's not it, Ryuuzaki, and you know it," Raito shook his head and sat down on his bed, "I don't know why you pretend to be ignorant about things like that. Please sit down, Ryuuzaki."

His friend paused for a second, looking at the spot next to Raito on the bed, eyes lingering there, before taking a seat in the chair a few feet away.

"I am here to offer Raito-kun a job," Ryuuzaki replied finally, placing his hands atop his knees. Raito was startled, and allowed himself to show it.

"You want to offer me a job…?" Raito repeated, and Ryuuzaki nodded.

"You see, Raito-kun, I am a detective and since you expressed an interest in detective work, and over the past month I can personally attest to your mental capacities, I feel you would be an asset to me," Ryuuzaki replied, and Raito's brow furrowed.

"But what about…"

"I have taken into account your lack of 'solid identity' as you put it, and have come to the conclusion that you are not so different from me in that respect," Ryuuzaki answered, and Raito nodded slowly.

"So you're offering me a job as a detective…I understand that _you _don't have a problem with it, but what about your coworkers…you're boss…?" Raito shook his head. He was delighted at the chance, but it still didn't seem likely.

"You see, Raito-kun, I _am _the boss, and I have already discussed you with my subordinates, and they have no objections," Ryuuzaki bit on his thumb more, "Or, none that I agreed with, and therefore they mean nothing to me."

"So you're in charge," Raito breathed, leaning back and supporting himself on his left arm, "And you want me to work for you…as a detective…and you don't care that I barely have an identity."

"That is the most of it, yes."

"I have two questions, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, looking at Ryuuzaki hard in his dark eyes, "Who _are _you, and _why _would you do something like this for me?"

"The answer to your first question, is…" Ryuuzaki rubbed his toes together, "I am L."

Raito stared. L. The detective he was just…? No way… that wasn't possible…but the news did say he was in Japan, didn't it? And…he found no reason Ryuuzaki would lie to him. Wouldn't it be dangerous to go around saying you were L? He probably had quite a few people out to kill him.

"…Okay then…"

"Of course I expect Raito-kun to keep this completely confidential, whether he accepts my job offer or not," Ryuuzaki that was L replied. Raito nodded.

"Of course I will," Raito nodded, "But this only serves my second question even more. You are L -you never reveal yourself to anyone…why would you choose me to do this for?"

"There are several answers to that question, Raito-kun," L began, scratching his head and mussing his unruly hair even more, "One is you are brilliant, and like I said, you would be an asset to any investigation I choose to perform. And reason is that Raito-kun is bored and I want to help him, as my very first friend. The last one is…something that I sure you would not appreciate me telling you."

"Come on, Ryuuzaki, what is it?" Raito sat up and leaned forward, grinning, "I seriously have no idea what could be _bad _about this…"

"Raito-kun is so naive," L sighed, shaking his head, "Does he truly not know what he does to me?"

Raito blinked again, somewhat insulted by the naïve comment, but when he opened his mouth to talk, he found something in the way.

L's mouth had crashed against his. He'd hopped out the chair, bent over and was now kissing Raito on the mouth. Raito's eyes were wide with surprise, but it wasn't unpleasant, and he wasn't 'unappreciative' at all. He let his eyes fall closed and he tugged on the white cotton of Ryuuzaki's shirt to pull himself in to a standing position in front of the man.

Unused to this intimacy, Raito felt awkward when L's tongue gently probed at his teeth and he opened his mouth to it. This was something humans did, he knew but, he'd never participated in it, or if he had, he couldn't remember it. L seemed to note his unfamiliarity and swiped his tongue against Raito's, urging his to move his tongue along with his. Raito did, and easily caught on to the mechanics of the kiss.

Raito stepped closer still, running his hands up the front of L's shirt and trailing his fingers over the curves of his ribs, biceps and eventually collarbone. Raito then wrapped his arms around L's neck, the only logical way to pull him closer. L's hands appeared on his waist, but Raito barely noticed the weight of them as he kissed Ryuuzaki. Another new experience, an enjoyable one.

He thought he liked this better than Red Velvet cake.

Ryuuzaki's tongue brushed the roof of his mouth and his hand moved to Raito's back to pull him closer. Then all the sudden Ryuuzaki pulled away, almost jerkily, and Raito gasped, realizing why L had so suddenly pulled away. He jumped back, nearly falling onto the bed. Ryuuzaki had felt his wings -he had actually _felt _them!

"Damn it!" Raito hissed, spinning around. He'd forgotten -how had he _forgotten? _He hadn't expected L to touch him. He turned back to Ryuuzaki, "You should leave."

"Raito-kun -"

"You should really leave, Ryuuzaki."

L paused. "Even if Raito-kun no longer wishes to participate in this activity, he should tell me if accepts the job offer or not."

Raito looked up at him, "That…you still…"

A slight cock of the head and blink later, L spoke, "Of course it still stands, Raito-kun. I am not sure what is wrong with you, what deformity you may have or your back, or what, but that hardly constitutes my refusing you a job because of it."

Raito shifted uncomfortably, "Deformity…I suppose you could say that…"

"Would Raito-kun show me?"

"What? No, I can't," Raito replied quickly, shaking his head.

"Is Raito-kun ashamed of it?" L inquired, and Raito looked back at him. Ashamed? No. That wasn't right, but…it was farfetched to an atheist like L. He would probably think he was some sort of freak, and then Raito would lose an interesting friend along with a good, interesting, exciting career.

But then…how long could he hide it from L? If they were to be working in close quarters, they it eventually come up. He had _wings _after all, it wasn't like a tattoo or something equally easy to keep covered up. They were two extra _appendages, _and it seemed only right, only reasonable, to show them to L, and…Ryuuzaki couldn't deny what was directly in front of him, could he?

Raito nodded, suppressing a sigh, "Right, okay…I'll show you, just…don't panic, alright."

"This must be interesting if Raito-kun feels _I _might panic," L answered, and Raito nodded again, tugging at the end of his shirt for a moment before taking it off in one long, swift motion.

Then he let his wings expand to their full length, and looked at L for his reaction.

He could tell that, whatever L had been expecting, wings were not it. L's eyes were even wider than usual, his pupils dilated with surprise and his mouth slightly agape. His thumb, which he's been about to chew on, was hovering next to his mouth, and his entire boy was tense with shock.

"You're…" L started, and was unable to finish.

"An angel," Raito finished for him, and then folded his wings against his back again, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"You're…" L started again, shaking his head, "You're an _angel…" _

"Yeah," Raito felt slightly self-conscious under the scrutiny. 

"If you're an angel," L stated slowly, "What are you doing down _here?_"

"I'm down here as a fallen angel for a trial period," Raito replied easily, "They think I should gain some humanity."

"They…?"

"The angel counsel," Raito answered, and found the look on L's face was amusing, but he didn't laugh; he knew it was shocking to him. He was just grateful the man hadn't run out screaming…although he couldn't exactly picture calm, cool L doing something like that.

"The…angel…counsel…" L repeated him yet again. "So there's a heaven…"

"Yes, surprising, isn't it?" Raito asked, attempting to lighten the mood. L nodded, still looking at him although his wings were now hidden behind him. "Ryuuzaki…?"

There were suddenly choked sounds coming from him, _chuckles, _Raito noticed, stunned. L's crooked back was shaking with laughter and he bit down his thumb.

"Ryuuzaki…you know this isn't a joke…don't you?" Raito queried suspiciously.

"Of cause, but…I still find it amusing," L's sniggers subsided, "I often thought of you as looking angelic…and now I know why…"

Raito's chest heaved with relief, "So you believe me."

"Well, in light of this sort of evidence it would be illogical not to," Ryuuzaki shook his head, "No, no, I believe you…it certainly explains your ineptitude with things of this world…I don't suppose angels have to eat, do they?"

"No, they don't," Raito practically beamed at L, "I'm glad you -"

He found himself being kissed again, the same warm tongue in his mouth, and the arms wrapping around him in place of where they'd let go before. Their chests met again, this time Raito's unclothed, and L plastered himself tightly against him. Raito kissed back, the contempt he felt at being interrupted yet again disappearing with the kiss, until he was unaware that he had been trying to speak at all.

The hand that was not pressed into his back slid up Raito's stomach, and the younger man's breath hitched when the fingers traced his navel. L pulled back from the kiss again, this time slowly, looking Raito directly in the face. His eyes were alight with something that -that Raito couldn't recognize, but that he was sure was reflecting in his own orbs just as vehemently.

"Raito-kun, I would like to sleep with you," Ryuuzaki whispered, and Raito found the husky tone the already deep voice had taken on was slightly thrilling.

Raito nearly said 'Are you tired?' before remembering that that was a human saying for 'sex'. He thought it over for several seconds, coming to a rather grim conclusion before nodding.

"Alright."

"Really?" L inquired, "Are angels even…"

Raito kissed his this time, proud to be interrupting _him _this time. Their lips' meeting was short-lived, for L parted again, making Raito look at him with barely concealed irritation.

"It just occurred to me," L explained himself, "That…you don't remember much…so I can only conclude that you are basically unaware of your previous fornications, if any."

"That's correct," Raito mused, thinking it through, he wasn't even sure how two men _did _something like that together. Hmm…was that a bad thing? He voiced this and L stared at him.

"No…it isn't…in fact, I -" L shook his head, "I just wanted to know, so I know how to go about this."

L lowered his head to kiss Raito's neck, his tongue swirling around a small patch of skin. Raito tilted his head toward L as though he wanted the mouth to stop…it was a strange motion, but for some reason it felt so good he almost wanted to get away from it. L continued anyway for several seconds, and by the time he stopped Raito's breath had become heavy.

"I shall be right back, Raito-kun," L said, unwrapping his arms from around Raito, "If Raito-kun would get on the bed, please, that would be very helpful."

Raito nodded shortly, secretly wondering where L was going when L departed from the main room to the restroom. Raito decide he might as well undress the rest of the way, since he was pretty sure sex required the two parties to be naked. Besides, clothes were annoying, and now that Ryuuzaki knew about his wings (and didn't care) he fond no reason to be dressed. He had just finished pulling off his underwear and sitting on the bed when Ryuuzaki returned from the bathroom with something in his hand.

He nearly dropped it when he saw Raito's state, and Raito smiled and looked at the object in L's hand, "What's that?"

"Lotion…" Ryuuzaki answered, shaking his head and removing his own shirt. He was as thin and pale as his face and hands suggested underneath the shirt. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over Raito and looking down at him with his wide eyes.

"What do we need lotion for?" Raito asked curiously, letting himself fall onto his back when Ryuuzaki climbed over him. His wings spread to be more comfortable, unable to relax when bunch up behind him, it was unpleasant when he was lying on his back.

"It…I will have to show you, Raito-kun, there are a few purposes," Ryuuzaki replied, and swiftly relaxed his body on top of Raito's and then squirted a bit of the lotion onto his hand.

Raito watched L's movements carefully; it hurt his pride to not be an expert on something so very common, so he wanted to study for the next time. L lowered the hand with the lotion on it, sliding the back of his fingers down Raito's stomach and in between his legs. Abruptly, slick fingers wrapped around a stiffening part of his anatomy. Brown eyes shot open and his hips jerked toward the feeling.

"Ahh…! Wh -What -?" Raito started and was shushed by L both verbally, and by the hand moving against him. "Shhnn….nng…"

The fingers caressed his sac, messaging it and pulling and pinching in the sweetest of ways and Raito couldn't remember feeling _anything _like this before. He bucked to meet the hand as it grasped and stroked, making Raito clutch at broad yet bony shoulders. Ryuuzaki looked down at him, his eyes alight with that same jewel of illumination Raito had seen before -only now ten fold.

"Has Raito-kun not even…touched himself?" Ryuuzaki's breathing was harsh and shallow, but nothing compared to Raito's erratic inhales.

"I -No-Nngghh!-No, I haven't -!" Raito tore that shoulders, his wings fluttering and tensing along with the rest of his body. His legs bent so he had more leverage to thrust himself up to meet Ryuuzaki's hand.

"That is…" Ryuuzaki started, but his words were cut off with a sort of growl and he kissed Raito on the mouth forcefully as his hand movements accelerated.

"Nggg …!" Raito started as the strokes gained speed, his hands clutching near desperately against Ryuuzaki's shouldered as he continued to push himself into the clever digits that held his length to tightly. The lotion allowed quicker movements still, and Raito thought he might have been screaming from the overload on his sensory neurons if it weren't for the mouth covering his.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Raito convulsed, white lights exploding in front of his eyes, and he felt like his body disintegrated into a pile of ashes. "Nuuhhh…!"

His body seemed to melt, his muscles all losing their tautness and he sunk into the bed. L's hand slipped off him, and he kissed Raito again, first on the lips. Raito attempted to return the kiss, even through his ragged breathing, but L moved on quickly, to his cheek, ear lobe, jaw and neck, and down to his collarbone, where he sucked gently, and nipped.

Raito groaned slightly when the mouth enclosed over one of his nipples. He lifted himself toward it despite his lax body, and L sucked on it hard, making him cry out lowly. Abandoning the nub, L planted soft kissed further down still, down the center of Raito's stomach and down to his navel. L's tongue plunged into his bellybutton, and Raito gasped at the feeling, but by the time he'd caught his breath again L had moved down again.

L passed the dark, curly hairs, and smothered the area around Raito's reawakening erection with feathery kisses. He left the hard on alone, however, and Raito ruffled his wings in annoyance. He vaguely heard the lotion being squirted again, but didn't bother to look until he felt a finger probing around the entry to his anus gently. Raito looked up, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at L.

Ryuuzaki had settled between his open legs and was currently peering at him, with piercing black eyes while index finger circled his entrance, massaging the rigid ring of muscle there. So this was…? The finger slipped inside in one swift movement and Raito sucked in his breath. No, no, that wasn't it -_this _was it. L's eyes held his as the finger wriggled inside him oddly.

It felt…weird. That was the only way Raito could describe it. He was fairly certain fingers didn't go there on a regular basis, so it was a strange feeling, but not altogether unpleasant.

When the second finger slipped in, however, it _was _unpleasant. "_Uuuhhnnn…"_

Raito winced instinctively. This was…pain, he thought, his fingers winding in the sheets tightly as L moved the fingers inside him. He couldn't remember pain at all, so this was…new as well. Pain was -well, painful, and Raito was pretty sure he didn't like it in the least bit. Then the fingers curled, making a hooked shape, and Raito felt rapturous spasms rake through his body.

"Ah! Nuuhhh! Nghh…!" Raito wanted to close his eyes but, locked with L's, he didn't seem to be able to, at though the dark gaze was actually forbidding it. A third finger slipped in. "_Ow -sh…ah! Ngghh! Hg! Ryuuza -Nnnhhh….!"_

Raito didn't know what the spot was called -or why the heck it felt so good, but the wasn't about to question it. The fingers slid out, and then jutted back it, and Raito wailed at the feeling, twisting underneath the detective and curling his fingers tightly around the sheets of his hotel bed. When the fingers were removed, this time without slamming back in against the spot, Raito almost protested.

The human crawled back over him, taking hold of his thighs and spreading them further to settle fully between them. Raito fell back again, from his elbows, and looked up at L, who's face was glittering with perspiration. The sound of more lotion, and then something that wasn't fingers nudging at his sphincter and Raito fisted the sheets even more thoroughly.

"Huhn…nnnhh…" Raito held back shouts of pain. He really didn't like pain but -it was part of being human he supposed. The crown make it past the tight, rigid hole, and L paused for a second, taking a breath.

L watched him as he took deep, shuddering breaths. Raito switched his hold from the bed to L's back, and his fingers dug into pale skin. The shaft inched deeper into him, and Raito gritted his teeth, his previously relaxed muscles tensing with the pain. His wings shifted under him and L's eyes finally broke his gaze to look at the appendages.

Continuing to insert himself, L reached out a hand, touching the white feathers. Raito admitted to liking the feeling and attempted to concentrate on it instead of the building pain, the burning shooting up his spine. L's fingers threaded through the feathers as though he still wasn't sure they were real. Soon, L had completely sunk inside him, but the caressing of his wings didn't stop, even when L rocked his hips.

The tip of the organ inside him brushed that same spot inside him and made Raito release a moan. The noise seemed to be connected to the cock in him, for it stiffened even more. There was another rocking movement, and the mark was hit again, harder this time, and Raito choked out another sound.

"_Raito_-_kun_…" L breathed, and pulled out further before driving back in, hitting _it _with even more power and making Raito's back arch and his nails scrape against Ryuuzaki's skin.

"_Haahhnn_!"

With a grunt, L propelled in again, then pulled out and repeated the process, each time hitting Raito's spot with strength and accuracy. Raito writhed against such pleasure, wondering why, although he wanted nothing but more of these sensations, he was twisting as though attempting to get away. He hook his legs around L's waist, and back to meet the thrusts, picking up speed as L did.

L's hand slipped down again, covering Raito in a tight, hot and still slightly slick embrace. There was less moisture and so then more friction, and Raito felt hot all over as he withered underneath L.

A thumb pressed against the top of Raito's penis, and he could restrain the sound that ripped out of him as his prostate was hit simultaneously. This seemed to making the thrusts speed up further until L was nearly slamming into him, and Raito raked his fingernails down L's back as he howled in ecstasy.

"_Nuh _-!" Raito held onto the body pounding into him, and L kissed him again briefly before burying his head in the crook of Raito's shoulder and driving in particularly hard. "_Ahhnnn_…!"

There was coiling tightness in the pit of Raito's stomach yet again, and he felt the same feeling as before, the crashing of sensations overwhelming him. It was starting to encompass him, making him loose himself in the hand stroking him and the cock so deliciously striking the wonderful spot inside him.

Another burst of light behind his eyes, and he threw his head back, screaming his climax as a wave of ecstasy racked his mind and body. A second later he felt liquid shoot inside him, and heard L's groan of '_Raito-kun…' _very close to his ear and knew that L had gone through the same ordeal.

A moment passed and Ryuuzaki slumped against him, their's chests heaving with their breaths. Raito looked at the ceiling a daze. _Humans…sex…Ryuuzaki…_His thoughts were in a jumble, so much so that he barely noticed when Ryuuzaki pulled out of him. The human rolled over onto the spot next to him, his head resting on Raito's left wing.

"Raito-kun," L said after he'd caught his breath, "If you are an angel…then how did you die? Or do you even remember?"

Raito looked over at Ryuuzaki. "Yes…I remember."

L looked over at him curiously, blank eyes directly themselves at him interestedly.

"Mind you I don't know how long ago it was…but I was suspected to be a murderer," Raito answered, and sighed, "I wasn't…or at least, I can't remember if I was. I wouldn't have gotten into heaven if I was…But someone got incriminating evidence against me, and so it was automatically assumed I was guilty."

Raito paused, digging in his mind for information.

"My dad believed it…and he wanted to be the one to execute me," Raito continued, "So then he shot me, and then he shot himself. He said 'From on murderer to another, I'll see you in Hell'."

Ryuuzaki blinked, "Well, that wasn't true, then. You went to heaven."

"Yeah," Raito nodded, pleased that L didn't go through the whole 'I'm so sorry' charade. "So did he."

"Is that so?" L seemed interested, "But he killed you, _and _committed suicide."

"But he did it for what he thought was a good reason," Raito explained, "God…It's strange like that. Good intentions don't paved the road to Hell, really, they count and -" Raito was cut off by a choking sound from the back of his throat.

L sat up and looked at him. "Raito-kun?"

"Ryuu -zaki -_Aaaaaaahhhh!" _Raito's back arched and he screamed in pain, and L, helpless and clueless, stared at him. Shooting, excruciating pain ripped through his back.

"Raito-kun, what -?"

"You will admit to what you truly want to be."

"Don't -worry -Ryuuzaki -" Raito gritted out, withering in pain on the bed, "I expected this -I just didn't know how -painful it would -_be._"

The last word came out as a strangled shout.

"You expected _what?" _L demanded, "What is this?"

"Remember how you were -going to ask…if angels were even allowed to have -sex with -humans?" Raito asked, panting and closing his eyes. He gripped the sheets once more. Pain was an unfortunate side affect of being human but, he though, better than feeling nothing at all.

"Yes…" L replied hesitantly.

"Well -they're not," Raito managed, and held back another cry of agony. The sensation of his wings retreating back inside him, "By -having sex with you -I…I effectively gave up…my wings…!"

"You're wings…" L looked at the wings, which were growing back into Raito's back. It was…gruesome and it looked horribly painful.

He bent over an kissed Raito deeply, muffling the sounds of anguish-filled whimpers and shouts. Raito had a feeling L was not one to comfort people, and unused to being around in moments of others distress, but his attempts were appreciated.

Several excruciating minutes later, Raito collapsed, breathing hard. L removed his mouth and looked at him questioningly.

"Raito-kun, why did you're wings retreat into you?" L asked flatly, and Raito sat up, massaging his shoulders.

"Because I'm not an angel anymore; I slept with a human," Raito explained. "It's allowing me to be human again...only I'm allowed back into heaven, which is why they went back in. If I were being damned they would have fallen off."

"Why would Raito-kun agree to sleep with me if he knew this would happen?" L asked, shifting on the bed and pulling the covers around his waist.

"I never enjoyed being an angel," Raito answered, sighing, "What matters to me doesn't matter to them. I'm arrogant and conceited, and I'm not going to change, and they don't like it…I'd probably end up staying down here forever anyways, except with burdensome wings that I have to hide from everyone."

L bit on his thumb.

"Someone said that I'd have to choose between being an angel and being human…so I did."

"Someone?" L probed.

"Yes…I…" Raito searched his mind for the name that had been there only minutes before, "I…can't remember his name…"

"Really?" L cocked his head to the side, "What _do _you remember?"

"I remember -" Raito paused, "Well, heaven is…It's…I can't remember. What the -?"

"I suppose they can't let a human know what heaven or God is like."

"No…I suppose not," Raito felt strange, now without his wings and memories of Heaven. "So…I'm completely human now."

"Yes," L nodded, and then laid back down grabbing Raito's arm and pulling him back down with him, "It would be best for us to sleep now."

"Do you sleep?" Raito asked thoughtfully, straining his neck to look back at Ryuuzaki. The older man had his hands wrapped around his stomach and pressed his front into Raito's back.

"Of course, Raito-kun, I am not an angel."

Raito snorted, "Hm. Funny…so why do we need to get sleep.

"Our plane leaves first thing in the morning -you did accept the job proposal, did you not?" L inquired, and Raito found himself nodded tiredly, suddenly very sleepy.

"Okay…" Raito yawned and closed his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Confidential, I'm afraid, I will tell you on the way there."

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, I just thought of something," Raito said, nuzzling the pillow sleepily, "If you're L, does that mean your driver is Watari?"

"Yes, Raito-kun. You should really sleep, now."

"Why can't I just sleep on the plane? We could go out to get something to eat and just stay up all night."

"Did Raito-kun enjoy sex so much that he wants to do it again tonight?"

"Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"Go to sleep."

-

-

-

"Why does Raito-kun have so many clothes?"

"Because I've been here for a month."

"…What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I've been on earth for thirty-one days, so that means I have thirty-one outfits. Honestly, I don't know how you humans do it. I mean, I've only been here for a month, but to have lived for years…"

"You bought a new outfit for each day?"

"Well, yes…what? Is that wrong?"

"Usually people just wash the same few outfits after a little while, Raito-kun."

"Wash them? But…then they'd be wet."

"…"

"Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki, where do you think you're going!? Damn it, Ryuuzaki, come back here and explain this to me!"

-

Fin

-

* * *

Written For Kit, who's only requirments were a lemon and that they meet at a coffee shop. I played with it. :P

I found the idea of a divine credit car humorous as I wrote it, actually, sort of goofy. :P But I explained why, the inability to get a job and all. I hope it wasn't too fluffy. I'd actually expected it to be a bit angst until I wrote it, and found some of the scenes humorous…

I hope Raito isn't out of character. I tried to keep him himself, just factoring in the clueless-ness of the world around him, and his frustration and fascination with everything…And the sweet thing; I made Raito like sweets. In the Manga and Anime he never says he actually hates sweets, and while I usually make him dislike them (it fits his personality) I tried something different.

Most little kids like sweets, and so because Raito's basically a little kid, experience wise, I thought it fit. I find it rather cute, them sharing.

The lemon was…interesting to write, to say the least. I mean, I've written virgin's before, just…not _this _virginal. I mean, Jesus, he barely knows _anything. _It's actually…really hot…to me, anyway, I enjoyed it. It is less explicit than some of my other lemons (Chemistry) because I felt that it was more innocent, under these circumstances. I wanted to make it…softer. So yeah, I hope I succeeded.

Anyways…please tell me what you think? Pretty please with any fruit you like on top? -puppy dog eyes -

Nilah


End file.
